freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Shion Nayfield
Shion Nayfield is a character from the Freezing: Zero spin-off. By the time of Kazuha Aoi's enrollment into West Genetics she was a 3rd year student, and member the elite Numbers unit alongside Kazuha Aoi, Elize Schmitz and Yu-Mi Kim. As of the current manga timeline, Shion is the assistant of Howard L. Bridget. Background Shion was a student at West Genetics and during her 3rd year, she became a member of the Numbers. Some years later after graduating from the academy, Shion works as an assistant under Howard. Appearance Shion has a very slender physique, which belies the superhuman strength she wields as a Pandora. She has dark brown shoulder-length hair, parted to the left. She also wears glasses, which unlike many of her fellow Pandora, she doesn't remove during battle. Personality Her first normal appearance displays her as a kind and quite the average Pandora, fun-loving and friendly even against the newcomers such as Kazuha Aoi who bumped into Yu-Mi Kim. Freezing: Pair Love Stories In 2059, Shion was a 2nd year. She was well aware of Yu-Mi's and Elize's rivalry as the two would always fight. Shion advised Yu-Mi to find herself a Limiter. Shion paired up with the Limiter Max Hemilton to whom both Yu-Mi and Elize were fighting for. Freezing: Zero Kazuha Aoi Arc Shion is part of the Numbers unit in the 8th Nova Clash fighting alongside Kazuha Aoi, Yu-Mi Kim, and Elize Schmitz. A flashback is shown when she and her classmates meet the transfer student Kazuha. Freezing E-Pandora Project Arc Shion gives Howard word of the Mably Family's near collapse and is given the advice of pulling Satellizer out of the project. Instead, Howard simply ordered her for Satellizer to be watched over for the time being. 11th Nova Clash As the battle against the 4 Nova, Shion was given an order from Howard to call Gengo immediately as he did not want to see Satellizer killed. Valkyrie Introduction Arc After Howard's and Gengo's meeting discussing the failure of the E-Pandora Project and the upcoming Valkyrie Project, Shion escorts Howard to his next appointment. Abilities *Shion was a strong Pandora, due to her selection to be a member of the Numbers unit. *She was capable of utilizing Pandora Mode as seen during the 8th Nova Clash. *Her unnamed Volt Weapon takes the shape of a pair of gauntlets with matching boots, making her a close-combat type. Relationships Friends/Allies Kazuha Aoi Shion found Kazuha quite amusing at first, especially with her less than auspicious entrance into the academy when she bounced off Yu-Mi's formidable bust and fell to the ground, and apparently caught amnesia as well. Elize Schmitz Elize and Shion were classmates as well as teammates. Both enjoyed teasing their more serious teammate Yu-Mi. Yu-Mi Kim Yu-Mi and Shion attended the same class together, and knows many of the Korean Pandora's quirks. Max Hemilton Max was Shion's Limiter during her 2nd year after the two had formed a bond. It is unclear if both are still in a relationship. Howard L. Bridget Shion is Howard's assistant and bodyguard to this day. Trivia Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Numbers Category:Female